In any mobile communication system, channel capacity and communication resource availability is a concern for both the system operator and mobile users. Mobile users desire to have readily available access to communication resources, and system operators want to maintain a level of quality in the communication resources they offer so that even when a particular cell or serving area is operating at capacity, other users in the serving area who desire access to communication resources do not interfere with users presently using communication resources. In other words, packet data and internet protocol based networks allow for a negotiation of service. Mobile stations or units usually negotiate a certain Quality of Service (QoS) with their core network before they are granted a dedicated data channel. This negotiation differs from one system to another. However, common to all systems is that most service requests are duplicative in terms of data rates, spreading factors, mean packet delay and packet loss for examples. The negotiation for service such as Motorola Push-to-Talk (PTT) Dispatch, can also be seen as a repeat each time the mobile station makes a request for service (e.g. Dispatch users). Furthermore, commencing the negotiation does not guarantee a granted service connection. A non-guaranteed scenario is certainly true in crowded areas. In addition, the time it takes a mobile unit to realize success or failure is usually long enough to cause wasted battery life and increased system noise with no guarantee of service. This problem occurs in a Voice over IP (VoIP) network as well as conventional circuit switched networks.